User talk:Lilly Cullen
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lilly Cullen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafbreeze (Talk) 00:02, February 28, 2011 Hello, and welcome to the WIki. I would like you to please note that you must be 'invited '''to join and edit EarthClan Wiki. Users already here are member of EarthClan on WCPRG Wiki, and were invited to join as the same cats. It is preferred that you have a proper username for the...shall we say ''theme. Also note that edits or harassment will lead to immediate suspention or banishment, as you can see on the page for Rules of EarthClan Wiki. Judging by your username, I can only assume that you're a member of the popular Twilight Wiki, and wonder how you came to find this Wiki. Leafbreezecreator of EarthClan... 15:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? Who? That's odd because I didn't think this Wiki was exactly...popular enough to be suggested to you. Are you familiar with Warrior Cats? Did I sound rude before? I'm sorry, it's just I just want to make sure everything stays in order and that is does't turn into a website with unknown users editing the pages without permission...Well, I'm sure you can understand :) I'm trying to get talk pages for all the pages, so be sure to leave your comments and questions there if you want to say somthing about a page. I haven't done that yet, but when I do I'll move your comments to there instead. (talk pages are just easier to keep track of for me). ✿Leafbreeze✿ 15:38, March 1, 2011(UTC) Well, you obviously don't want to be here, so you might as well leave. I tried to appologize, and was unsuccessful. You were rude even when I apologized! Who knew what you would do if I made you angry? You said you were going to leave, so I just figured it wouldn't hurt to make sure you didn't do anything. Hi there Hi, Lilly. I want you to know that I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I re-read my messages to you and I really did sound very rude. I don't know why; maybe I was just having a bad day or something. I really ment well, I'm sorry I came off that way. I'm also sorry I banned you! I had never made a wiki before, so I was just worried someone might come along and get mad at me and do something mean. I think you're quite nice, from what I can tell. I won' be doing any work on this WIki anymore, because I'm abandoning it since I got quite bored because no one joined. I've been starting different ones that involve my new interests. :-) So, as long as you now know I'm sorry, I feel better now. I sometimes have depression problems now, and I thought maybe is was because I hadn't apologized to you yet. Your ban is over, because I think I put it for only two days...So you can reply now, if you wanted. I'd understand if you were still angry, though! Just the fact that you read this far is enough for me. --Leaf(breeze) Yay, you forgive me! *hugs very tightly* I have pets too, but I've got a dog and a cat. And I love 'em! You have a bunny? That's so sweet, I love bunnies! I always thought it'd be neat to have a pet squirrel, because they have such fluffy tails. :-) Do you like Warrior Cats? I like it very much, as a cat-lover! But if you like wolves, I strongly recommend The Sight. It'd be brilliant for wolf-lovers! The author even has a book about deer too, but I've forgotten the name.. I'd be more than happy to give you some links, though! 15:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's a cute name! My cat's name is Rosie, and my dog's named Gracie. And, no, not really. S'okay, though, it's just minor. I've got friends over th internet, which makes up for it. I kind of wish I knew someone who wasn't on the internet, but, oh well! I'm not a loner, though often alone. Know what I mean? At least I have my cat and dog. They both listen. Gracie even somehow knows whenever I'm upset, because she does this thing with her face and puts a paw on my knee. How sweet is that? :D 18:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) (gotta get my signature working one of these days! XD) Aw, thank you Lilly. I'm glad you're my friend now! Do you like to write fanfictions? Sorry, random question. XD --Leafbreeze RE I'm responding to your message on the Warriors Wiki. Yep, that's me, Leafbreeze7. :) And about the wiki riot, it's okay. I'm used to it, though it's still just as hurtful every time. I guess I had it coming. That you for defending me, but what exactly did you say to the? O_O It was odd, because all of a sudden a bunch of Twilight Wiki users were there, shouting at the user on my behalf. :) I missed what they said, but I wish I could have read it. :( I ended up being blocked anyway for goodness knows why. Honestly, some peopler shouldn't be admins. That user was just plain mean. Though I've seen worse. I've been called worse. Is seems that everything suddenly seems to happen to me! D: 03:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm unblocked now! :) I never blamed you in the slightest, I appreciate you sticking up for me. A lots of worse things have happened! Most of which happened today, unfortunatly. :/ I lost adminship on two wikis, called every cuss word under the sun, betrayed, pressured, and smacked in the face with a tennis ball. The tennis ball was an accident though, my sister apologized. It was actually quite funny! :D I made omletes with my mom for dinner; cooking always makes me feel better. 01:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC)